The Queen's Crisis
by bluerain1984
Summary: Ever since she won the title from Yugi, Kagome's life's been chaos! Can a duel with Inu-yasha deter the crowds from tramplng her alive? Read and see!


Disclaimer: As usual, we own nothing. We dedicate this story to our most recent and dedicated fan, Drake Clawfang

Kagome's Queenly Crisis

"There she is!" shouted a guy one day as Kagome Higurashi was heading to class. "Kagome, Queen of Games!"

"Yeah, she beat Yugi at the World Tournament," said another guy said.

"I want to be the King of Games," said the first guy, "Let's get her!"

"Huh?" Kagome said. Then she screamed as a hoard of eager Duelists came swarming towards her. She turned and started running for her life to safety of the school. But even as she ran into the building, panting and gasping for breath, she noticed that every guy, and a few girls, were looking at her intently, decks in their hands and duel disks on their arms.

"Uh… Hojo… Ayumi…what are you guys doing?" Kagome asked her friends.

"It's nothing personal Higurashi, but…" Hojo said.

"We wanna be top duelists too!" Ayumi and Hojo shouted together.

"Eeep," she squeaked as another mob flowed towards her. As the mob neared, Kagome leaped up into the air, flipped, and landed squarely on Hojo's head. Her next step took her across Ayumi, and the to another student, and then to another and another.

"Sorry! Excuse me!" she apologized as she leaped form head to head, until finally she reached a fire exit. She leaped of the last head, and out the door.

"Made it," she sighed as she left the school grounds hurriedly. When she looked back, she gasped.

"There she is!" shouted someone. The school mob and the pedestrians had mingled into a human tidal wave. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran from the huge swarm of crazed competitors.

"I haven't been this scared since the Centipede!" Kagome said to herself. "Someone help me!" Kagome ran past a familiar face, not stopping to recognize that it was her friend Yugi Mouto, or rather Yugi/Yami, who had his own Duel Disk in tow. Yugi took one look at the sea of human faces approaching fast, and knew exactly what to do. He turned around and ran as well.

"Care for some company Kagome?" Yugi/Yami asked, coming up beside her.

"Yami? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, still running.

"I was on my way to Yugi's after school job when I noticed you were in trouble."

"Well, if there's anything your Puzzle can do to help me now, please do it!" Kagome asked.

Yami activated his disk, and turned to face the crowd. "Halt!" cried. "Kagome is my friend and I will not let you accost her without an honorable duel. If you cannot defeat me, then you have no hope of defeating Kagome."

"Yugi Mouto?" said one guy.

"He's yesterday's news," said another, "We can take this guy." This young man stepped forward, and drew five cards. "Make your move, dethroned King."

"Very well, I shall," Yugi/Yami said. "I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" Two turns later the boy slumped to his knees in disbelief as the once King of Games proved his dueling prowess.

"Anyone else care to step up?" Yugi/Yami asked.

Ten duelists later, the mob began to dissipate, but those hard core duelists were not deterred. They made a straight run for Kagome's home at that Sunset Shrine.

-Scene Switch-

"It's insanity," said Kagome's grandpa as he boarded up the windows.

"I know, Dad, it's horrible," Kagome's mom said. "We're prisoners in our own home."

"Yeah, all because Kagome had to go and beat Yugi," Souta said.

"It was to save the world," Kagome said.

"Whatever," Souta said, "Will you duel me next?" he asked eagerly, producing a disk and deck.

"Souta!" Kagome whined.

"Hey, what's with the boards?" Inu-yasha complained from outside. "Kagome, are you in there?"

"Inu-yasha! Get in here quick," she said, opening the back door. Inu-yasha ran in ans sniffed around.

"Your house is swarmed Kagome," Inu-yasha said. "Want me to take some of them out?"

"As much as I'd like you to, Inu-yasha, you can't. We're trapped here. I'll start to star home school if I want to graduate!" she said in despair. "I can't even go to the Feudal Era."

"Yeah, speaking of that, you haven't been back for a while," Inu-yasha said.

"Don't start, Inu-yasha," she said, "If a hundred people see me disappear down a magic well, the secret's blown, and you end up a test animal in a research lab."

"What!" he said cringing. "Okay, our only option is to fight our way out."

"You can't kill helpless people!" Kagome scolded him.

"Who said anything about killing? The Masked Duelist is gonna defend your honor." Inu-yasha said. And he went to dig out hos nnja mask and garb.

-Scene Break-

Meanwhile, outside, Kagome's friends form Domino had mangaed to breka thir way through, and were standing guard around the house.

"Let us in!" cried the mob.

"We can't keep them out much longer," Sango said.

"This is worse than fighting demons," Miroku added.

"Yugi, what do we do?" Tea asked.

"Psssst, guys! Through here, quick," Kagome whispered through the back door. Word was sent and they all went running in as the mob pressed closer.

"Half my cards are missing," Inu-yasha said. "I must have dropped them or something back home. I can't duel with most of my cards gone."

"Then how will Inu-yahsa defeat them?" Shippo cried. "We're doomed!"

"We'llhave to give him some of our cards," Miroku said. Taking out his deck. "And I know just the cards he needs."

"None of your half naked female cards," Inuyasha said.

"Of course not- those are mine," Miroku said, "Besides, they're no worse than Sango's Amazons."

"My amazons are clad for purpose, not for seduction," Sango said, getting out her cards, "And I have cards other than my Amazons can give Inu-yasha."

"Me too!" Shippo said getting his out.

"Can we help?" Tea asked.

"This is Inu-yasha's moment, Tea," Yugi/Yami said. "If this mob is to dissipate, then Inu-yasha's closest friends must help him."

"That's fine and dandy, but will we do while he's duelin out there?" Joey asked.

Kagome sighed and said, "I you can't beat them, join them. You wanna duel, Yugi?" she asked.

"Why not," Yugi/Yami said, sitting down and getting out his cards.

-Scene Break-

Outside, people clamored and yelled when suddenly, the front door opened, and fog swirled out. People hushed, and moved back as a figure clad as a black Ninja stepped form the house, and he stared them down with his eerie golden eyes.

"The Masked Duelist!" said a person in the throng.

"He hasn't been seen since the World Tournament," said a female duelist.

"He fought that Wheeler guy for Kagome," said another person. 

The Masked Duelist stood, his arms crossed, gazing down the mob. Then, without a word, he pointed to a duelist in the far back, and motioned him forward. Then extended his other arm, revealing his duel disk, and activating for the duel.

"My name's Derek, and they call me the Dragon Master," said the blond boy whose red silk shirt was decorated in Kimodo Dragons, and is arms tattooed with the images of Dragons in battle. "My deck is filled with the greatest and best dragons, even some that even Kaiba and Yugi have never seen. I want to duel Kagome as message to them that even the best can't stand up to me."

"You gonna talk, or are you gonna fight?" Growled the Masked Duelist. His seldom heard voice sent chills up everyone's spines.

"Let's Duel," said Derek. The two men drew cards, and The Masked Duelist took the first move.

"I play the field magic card, Armed Resistance. This allows me to summon five monster cards at once, so I play Exiled Force," said the Masked Duelist as five soldiers appeared on the field, each with a 1000 points. "Now I equip my Exiled Force with Fusion Sword Mursame Blade." Each soldier received a glowing samurai sword, raising their attack powers to 1800 points each.

"Impressive for a guy who runs around dressed up for Halloween all the time," Derek said. "My move. I play Armed Dragon LV3." A mid-sized orange and brown dragon took the field. "And now I play Level Up! This lets me summon Armed Dragon LV5," Beside the orange dragon appeared a red and brown dragon, some what bigger than the first, and covered in spikes. "Now, I activate my LV5 Dragon's special effect, and send a monster in my hand with 1800 points to my graveyard so I can take down a piece of your Exiled Force."

"What are you talking about?" Inu-yasha asked, when suddenly a soldier on the far right gagged, doubled over, and vaporized. "F-Fine! But it's still four monsters against two, and it's my move," Inu-yasha said, drawing a card. " Ah, I sacrifice one of my Exiled Force soldiers to summon Freed the Matchless General," a soldier disappeared and was replaced by a general in blue/silver armor and long blond hair and mustache. "And now I equip him with the Legendary Sword, which gives him 300 extra points, which makes a grand total of 2600, which is a lot more than your Armed Dragons. So now, I attack with an Exiled soldier, and Freed!" The soldier and the General rushed the dragons; stabbing them and making them disintegrate.

Derek grunted and said, "My turn! I play Monster Reborn and get back my LV5 Dragon, and use his special ability to sacrifice him and get Armed Dragon LV7!" The dragon vaporized and was replaced with an even bigger dragon covered in silver and steel spiked armor. It made Inu-yasha cringe a little, cause this new dragon now had not only jagged spikes, but spinning drills sticking out in various places . "Now I use this dragon's special ability. I send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and destroy all the monsters on your field, and attack your life points directly!" It happened just as the dragon obsessed boy said. Inu-yasha's soldiers and General fell to their knees and evaporated, and the Dragon roared as he charged, and with a swipe of his drilling tail he took out 2800 of Inu-yasha's life points.

Inu-yasha laughed, "Was that supposed to scare me? Please! I play Freed the Brave Wanderer, and equip him with the Lightening Blade and the Banner of Courage," A soldier looking like the General appeared, sans mustache, and in his hands was a blade that sparked and flashed with the power of lightening, and around the field war banners came up from the ground. "And why the heck not. I'll go ahead and play the Armed Forces. They take the number of each warrior on my field, multiply it by 200, and give that many points to my monsters. Now I have more than enough points to take that Dragon. Go Freed, slay that walking can opener!" Freed lifted his mighty sword, and charged, thrust the sword in a weak spot within the Dragon's armaments, sent waves of electricity through the beast, until it roared and disintegrated. 

"Holy crap," Derek muttered, sweating.

"What's the matter, kid, you finally realizing that you're in over your head? You listen good, you little punk, no one messes with Kagome as long as I'm around. So unless you're too scared to finish this, then make your move." Inu-yasha said.

"I- I'm not afraid of some guy who thinks he's a ninja," Derek said.

"Then either draw or skip you're turn. I ain't got all day."

"I play a card face down and end my turn." Derek said, knowing his number was up.

"Fine then, say good bye to your life points chump," Inu-yasha said. "I play the Armed Ninja, and equip him with the Sword of Deep-Seated," A Ninja took the field beside Freed and a sword enfused with darkness appeared in his hand. "Now, I'm gonna finish you off! Freed and Armed Ninja… Atta-"

At that moment, Joey threw open the door, smacking Inu-yasha in the face.

"Show's over, everybody, time to go home," Joey announced to the crowd.

"What!" Inu-yasha demanded, "No one's leaving till I finish this duel!"

"You don't have to," Joey said. "Kagome's not the Queen of Games anymore."

"What!" Inu-yasha and the crowd exclaimed.

"It's true," Tea said as she and the rest of the gang came filing out, "Kagome and Yugi were playing a friendly game inside, and he won!"

"So what's that mean?" Derek asked.

"Yugi's the King of Games again!" Tristan cheered, lifting little Yugi's hand in triumph.

"So you can all just get off our property!" Kagome's grandpa yelled form an upstairs window. "Unless you plan on buying something."

"Yugi's the King again…?" asked another member of the mob.

"Let's get him!" cried another, and they chasing poor Yugi and his friends down the stairs and up the block.

"Oh thank goodness it's finally over," Kagome sighed as the shrine grounds grew peaceful again.

"For us maybe, but for Yugi…" Sango said.

"Those mobs for this game are worse then Naraku's demons," Miroku said.

"Worse, I couldn't kill any of em," Inu-yasha said, taking off his Ninja mask. "And I was about to beat that guy! Why couldn't you wait a few seconds?" he barked at Kagome.

"Inu-yasha," she said, "Sit!"

FLASH BAM!

-The End-

-Authors' Note-

Bluerain: This mini adventure was brought to you by the letter P

SirLarry: And by the number 7

Together: And by readers like you! Thank you!

Bluerain: Please review 


End file.
